The use of electronic devices has become common. In particular, advances in electronic technology have reduced the cost of increasingly complex and useful electronic devices. Cost reduction and consumer demand have proliferated the use of electronic devices such that they are practically ubiquitous. And, as the use of electronic devices has expanded, so has the demand for new and improved features for them. More specifically, electronic devices that perform new functions and/or perform faster, more efficiently, or with higher quality are often in high demand.
Some electronic devices (e.g., smartphones) transmit wireless signals. For example, wireless signals may be utilized to communicate with other electronic devices.
In some cases, electronic devices and/or one or more elements of electronic devices may become unresponsive. For example, unforeseen uses and/or errors in operation may cause the electronic device and/or one or more elements of the electronic device to enter an unresponsive state (e.g., infinite loop). This may result in a poor user experience and/or operation issues. As can be observed from this discussion, improving system responsiveness may be beneficial.